Destinos Marcados
by Ringel muam
Summary: Voldemort callo pero una nueva amenaza estaba por surgir. De aquellos que fueron considerados héroes surgirían los nuevos villanos, nuevos roles estaban por repartirse, y solo unos cuantos eran capaces de ver las señales.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todas, pues este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, y si les gusta dejen reviews, jijijij, bueno tratare de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible, por ahora solo les dejo el prologo, se que es muy corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado, besos.**

**

* * *

**

**Destinos Marcados**

_Prologo:_

Voldemort callo, Harry logro triunfar y derroto al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, por fin el mundo mágico respiraba en calma, la mayoría de los mortífagos fueron capturados y enviados a Azkaban, los que quedaban eran perseguidos arduamente por el cuerpo de aurores

Pero nadie se imaginaba que una nueva amenaza estaba por surgir. De aquellos que fueron considerados héroes surgirían los nuevos villanos, nuevos roles estaban por repartirse, y solo unos cuantos eran capaces de ver las señales.

Un mal antiguo resurgiría de las cenizas, magos y brujas pasados resurgirían en cuerpos nuevos y poderosos, el poder se ponía en duda nuevamente.

Harry y sus amigos debieron repetir 6° curso, debido a que la guerra contra Voldemort estallo antes de lo esperado. Dumbledore murió y Minerva McGonagall tomó su lugar como directora, bajo su mando Hogwarts recobró un poco de su brillo, pero todos sabían que la escuela no volvería a ser la misma sin su querido director.

Quien iba a imaginar que en Hogwarts se estaba cocinando una nueva guerra, y todo gracias a que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin decidieron llevar su relación a un plano más… físico.

* * *

Espero sus reviews, bye bye.


	2. Cap 1 Premios Anuales

Hellou pues aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, bueno dejen reviews bye bye

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Premio Anuales**

Como extrañaba ver las antiguas paredes del colegio, respirar el aire fresco proveniente del lago, incluso ver el bosque prohibido, siempre oscuro, le hacia vibrar el corazón de emoción, comenzaba el septimo año, ella lo sabia muy bien, era el año en que elegían a los premios anuales, por lo que cuando McGonagall le envió esa lechuza le dio la mejor noticia de todo el verano…

_=FLASH BACK=_

Hermione estaba recostada en su sofá viendo un programa de televisión cuando la vio, una hermosa lechuza negra estaba posada en el alfeizar de la ventana, la chica quito el seguro y abrió la ventana, se acercó a la lechuza y desamarro de su pata un sobre color escarlata con el escudo de Hogwarts, abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Señorita Hermione Jane Granger_

_Nos honra comunicarle que ha sido elegida como una de los dos Premios Anuales del próximo curso. Por lo cual requerimos que su llegada a Hogwarts sea una semana antes que la de los demás estudiantes._

_Mis saludos y felicitaciones._

_Directora Minerva McGonagall._

-Lo logre, lo hice, ¡¡¡¡Mamá, mamá, soy Premio Anual!!!!

-Que bien mi amor, lo conseguiste.

_=FIN FLASH BACK=_

Y ahora aquí se encontraba, de nuevo en Hogwarts, esperando quien sería el otro premio anual, aunque estaba casi segura que sería un Slytherin.

Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que ese último año iba a ser diferente de todos los demás, algo había cambiado dentro y fuera de ella, algo que no solo la afecto a ella, sino a uno de sus mejores amigos también. Sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar y que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero eso no le impedía divertirse, por fin le haría pagar a ese rubio oxigenado todas y cada una de sus bromas.

………………………………………

Como odiaba despedirse de su madre, le habían robado, prácticamente, una semana de su compañía, sin embargo, valía la pena, pues para su fortuna, lo habían nombrado premio anual, su padre al enterarse solo pudo poner una mueca por sonrisa, lo recordaba bien…

_=FLASH BACK=_

Habían ido a ver a su padre a Azkaban cuando sucedió… una lechuza negra llego volando hasta la celda de su padre, con un sobre para él, Draco tomó el sobre y lo examinó, era de color verde y tenía el escudo de Hogwarts, lo abrió y leyó para sí:

_Joven Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Nos honra comunicarle que ha sido elegido como uno de los dos Premios Anuales del próximo curso. Por lo cual requerimos que su llegada a Hogwarts sea una semana antes que la de los demás estudiantes._

_Mis saludos y felicitaciones._

_Directora Minerva McGonagall._

Cuando acabo de leer miró a su madre, después a su padre y dijo:

-SOY PREMIO ANUAL.

Trato de no mostrar la emoción que sentía, lo había logrado. Narcissa lo miro y sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo, a Draco lo intrigo algo, si el era uno ¿Quién era el otro Premio?

_=FIN FLASH BACK=_

Esa pregunta lo había perseguido hasta el día de hoy, hoy por fin conocería al "otro Premio Anual", entonces la vio, corriendo como una niña pequeña por los jardines de Hogwarts, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que el otro Premio fuera una chica, sonrió al pensar que compartirían torre, se empezó a acercar, pues a esa distancia no la reconocía, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa y una falda blanca muy casuales, ambas prendas dejaban notar una atrayente figura. _90-60-90_ pensó mientras se iba acercando hacía ella, conforme acortaba la distancia se fijó en su pelo, castaño largo y ondulado, lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo con la cual daba el efecto de ver una cascada de ondas castañas interminables. _Espera castaño y ondulado, no puede ser ella_, en ese momento la chica volteó…

-TU, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque la pregunta estaba de más, ambos sabían que eran Premios Anuales por tener los mejores promedios del colegio. En ese momento se oyó la voz de la directora en la puerta principal.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, me da gusto ver que llegaron bien y puntuales, pasen necesito hablar con ustedes en mi despacho.

Ambos hicieron ademán de levantar su equipaje, por lo que la directora los miro extrañada

- ¿Desde cuándo los alumnos cargan su equipaje en Hogwarts?, vamos el tiempo apremia, su equipaje lo llevarán los elfos domésticos COMO SIEMPRE LO HACEN.

Ambos la siguieron por el castillo hasta llegar frente a la gárgola – Luminiscenty-- exclamo la directora, y los tres subieron la escalera hasta llegar al despacho de la Directora. Una vez en dentro los todos tomaron asiento y Hermione preguntó.

-¿Por qué este año solo hay dos premios anuales? ¿No se supone que deben ser cuatro?

- Es cierto, se supone que debemos ser cuatro ¿dónde están los otros dos?- Draco no se había fijado en ese detalle hasta que la castaña lo había mencionado.

La directora alzo una ceja y los miro sorprendida

-¿Creí que lo sabían? Ustedes dos elevaron tanto su promedio que ningún otro alumno está dentro de su rango, por lo que nos vimos en la posición de tener solo dos premios anuales este año.-

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, en sus tantas peleas por ver quien era el mejor promedio olvidaron que también había otras dos casas, solo se concentraron en ganarle al otro.

- Pero eso no es todo, como queremos que las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor dejen de pelearse entre sí, hemos decidido que, en vista de que vas a compartir torre, deberan respetarse entre ustedes, por lo que les pediré que se llamen por sus nombres, nada de "sangre sucia, come libros, ratón de biblioteca, etc, "- Hermione sonrió al oír como el rubio era reprendido- y tampoco "hurón, oxigenado, albino", entre otros- Ahora le tocaba sonreír a Draco- Bueno estas son las condiciones iniciales para su trato de esta semana, al termino de cada semana vendrán a mi despacho para observaciones. Bien por último su torre será la del ala norte, su entrada es el cuadro de "La manada singular" y su contraseña es Belovess, ahora pueden retirarse.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron a lo que sería su nueva torre. Durante el camino Draco no pudo dejar de notar el cambio que había ocurrido en la castaña. _Mmm, bonitas piernas, cintura estrecha, pechos firmes o al menos eso parece, buena retaguardia, labios gruesos, nariz bonita, pestañas largas y un par de ojos color miel que derretirían a cualquiera… un momento_. Tarde se dio cuenta que Hermione lo había pillado viéndola.

-Malfoy, de verdad me halaga que poses más de dos segundos tu mirada en mí, pero si me sigues viendo así de intenso me vas a gastar, y no quedara mucho para que los demás puedan ver.- Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del blondo, la chica volvió su mirada al frente y siguió caminando como si nada. El rubio no pudo responder, había quedado atónito, Granger jamás le hubiera contestado de esa forma, por primera vez no supo que contestar y decidió que lo mejor, al menos en esta ocasión era guardar silencio.


	3. Cap 2 La convivencia

**Hiiii, jejejje, espero ke no me cuelguen por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, es ke la eskuela me agobia waaaaa, si se ke no es exkusa, pero bueno, aki les dejo el segundo kapitulo jejejej, dejen reviews, vale bss**

**Ringy**

* * *

Capitulo 2: La Convivencia

Después de subir una infinidad de escaleras llegaron al fin al pasillo que los cundiciría al ala norta, al llegar al cuadro de "la manada singular" Hermione emitió una sonora carcajada, asustando a Draco.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

Ella solo señaló el cuadro, ahí estaban un perro negro y un ciervo tratando de detener a un hombre lobo que se quería comer una rata, al rubio no le causo gracia, pues no entendía el significado del cuadro, así que sin más dijo la contraseña.

El cuadro se apartó dejando ver una hermosa sala llena de puffs, una chimenea, una mesa, un librero y al fondo un pasillo. Los dos chicos se dirigieron al pasillo, al final de él habían dos puertas una con las iniciales DM y otra con las iniciales HG, impacientes abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo y…

-¿QUÉ? ESTO NO ESTA BIEN- el cuarto de Hermione era todo verde con adornos plateados, el sueño de un Slytherin y la pesadilla de un Gryffindor; el cuarto de Draco era escarlata con adornos dorados pensado para el mejor de los Gryffindor y para el castigo de un buen Slytherin. Ambos voltearon a ver el otro cuarto, sólo bastó cruzar una mirada para entender y aceptar la proposición… CAMBIO DE CUARTOS.

Pero en el instante en que pusieron un pie en el cuarto del otro salieron volando del mismo expulsados por un hechizo de reconocimiento, los dos se levantaron del suelo.

- Bueno creo que queda claro que no podemos cambiar de cuarto, la profesora McGonagall debió suponerlo y coloco el hechizo de reconocimiento en la entrada-

- ¿Pero cómo esperan que yo pueda dormir bien, si todo mi cuarto es Gryffindor?, maldición la vieja si que desea continuar con el sueño del atolondrado de Dumbledore.

Hermione cansada por el viaje y por el vuelo no deseado solo levanto la mano en señal de buenas noches y entro a su cuarto, Draco hizo lo mismo, aunque le extraño que la castaña no lo hubiera reprendido por haber llamado así a sus directores, el rubio no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos antes de entrar a su cuarto, por lo que casi tropieza con un sillón dorado.

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó primero, tomo su ropa y se metió a su baño después de cambiarse salió a desayunar, el rubio salió unos minutos más tarde.

-Que tal Granger, veo que no me esperaste para desayunar juntos- dijo con una sonrisa de sarcasmo en su rostro.

-Vamos Malfoy, ambos sabemos que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces- contestó la castaña sin levantar la cara siquiera.

Este comentario desconcertó al rubio, pues no se esperaba una respuesta así de una Gryffindor y menos de Granger, además desde que la vio en el lago distinguió un brillo extraño en sus ojos, sin embargo, solo levanto los hombros y se sentó a desayunar. Después de haber comido lo suficiente ambos se levantaron y bajaron hacia los jardines, Hermione inmediatamente corrió hacía el lago, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, le encantaba sentir la brisa tocar su piel, el rubio solo la miraba, estaba algo confundido, pues la brisa movía su pelo de una forma muy "atrayente", además con ropa normal se notaba perfectamente la figura de la castaña, el chico estaba tan embobado viéndola que no se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba de ella, solo cuando abrió los ojos y volteo con una sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta?, exclamo ella

- ¿Gustarme que?, pregunto creyendo que lo había descubierto viéndola

- La brisa, a mi me encanta, si pudiera nadaría en el lago en este instante.

- ¿Y que te detiene? No hay nadie que te vea, excepto yo claro, pero no diré nada si tú quieres-

Draco se sorprendió de haber dicho todo eso, aunque pensándolo bien, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hablarle mal a la castaña, hasta pensó que por lo menos esta semana podrían llevarse bien. Hermione no se sorprendió mucho del comentario del chico, por el contrario lo esperaba, así que le tomó la palabra y comenzó a desvestirse, estaba desabrochándose la blusa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no nadas conmigo Malfoy, o las serpientes le temen al agua?, el efecto fue el esperado.

-Ningún Slytherin le teme al agua, no así los leones. Y acto seguido el también empezó a quitarse la ropa.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se fijo en el cuerpo de la castaña, hasta que algo llamó su atención, Hermione tenía una rara cicatriz en la espalda justo detrás de donde supuso el chico estaba el corazón de la joven.

-Granger que te sucedió en la espalda, la chica dio un respingo y comenzó a ponerse la blusa.

-Demonios, tu no debías haber visto eso, nadie debía verlo, me olvide por completo. Draco algo confundido y molesto volvió a preguntar.

-No me oíste te he preguntado que te paso en la…

-Mira reptil eso es algo privado y no puedo contarlo así que déjame en paz YA.

El rubio quedo atónito ante la respuesta de la castaña, definitivamente ella había cambiado, o algo la había echo cambiar, ya no era la niña temerosa de antes, pero no iba a permitirle que le hablara así, no a un Malfoy.

-Maldita seas Granger, no vuelvas a contestarme de esa manera o sabrás lo que soy capas de hacer, y ahora dime que demonios te pasó en la espalda.

Ella no respondió, solo se quedo viendo al rubio con una mirada fría y vacía que Draco reconoció al instante, pues era la que lo saludaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo, de repente vio como se formaba una sonrisa en la cara de la chica, mientras su mirada cambiaba a una que también conocía muy bien, pero no podía ser…

-Valla Malfoy, quien iba a pensar que algún día estarías tan antojable, te has desarrollado muy bien según veo, nada mal para ser un Slytherin.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, Hermione sangre-sucia-ratona-de-biblioteca-puritana-mejor-amiga-de-Potter Granger lo estaba viendo con deseo en los ojos, y no solo eso ella estaba coqueteando con el, _que paso con el mundo_ pensó _desde cuando Granger se volvió tan desinhibida._

- Sorprendido Malfoy, no veo por que… siempre he sido así sobre todo con Harry y Ron, es solo que nunca te había puesto atención a ti, y pues sabrás… no es lo mismo verte sin camisa que con la túnica de Hogwarts- dijo sin apartar la mirada del abdomen del rubio, el cual solo sonrió seductoramente.

-Pues si que hay cosas que no sabía de ti eh Granger, pero tú tampoco estas tan mal, el tiempo te ha hecho justicia, podría decirse que también estas un poco aceptable, pero no te ilusiones mucho, que mis gustos son más exclusivos, y yo no creo que estés a mi altura.

-Ya lo veremos Malfoy, en esta semana pueden pasar muchas cosas, ja ja, además bien dicen que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo… pero igual no me hacia ilusiones, no me gustaría pensar como se pondría Parkinson si le llego a robar el novio, creo que tuvo suficiente con el hecho de que fui yo y no ella quien tenia tu vida y la de tus amigos en sus manos cuando los querían mandar a Azkaban. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, había logrado su objetivo: que el rubio se olvidara de lo que había visto, al menos por ahora.

-Valla así que ahora me lo hechas en la cara, creí que lo hacías por que ya no querías ver más muertes Granger y como se te ocurre que podría dejar a Pansy por ti, ni en mil años escuchas- pero ella había dado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia el castillo- Merlín Granger no me dejes hablando solo.

Definitivamente esa nueva faceta de Hermione lo intrigo y mucho, el no podía explicarse que ella fuera así, la única forma de saber si era cierto sería preguntándole a Potter o a la comadreja, por ahora se le había ocurrido una idea, si Granger estaba tan desinhibida el lo iba a aprovechar, al fin y al cabo, la niña no estaba tan mal, no definitivamente estaba… como lo había dicho ella… ANTOJABLE.

Sin embargo, los planes del rubio se vinieron abajo, pues durante los siguientes días la castaña parecía haberse esfumado del castillo, ni siquiera estaba en la biblioteca, la única cosa que decía que aún se encontraba ahí era su respirar al dormir, si… Draco la había escuchado dormir todos los días, aunque no sabía por que lo hacía, todas las noches se acercaba a su puerta y comprobaba que ella aún seguía en el castillo. El sábado se levanto más temprano de lo normal, se ducho y salió a desayunar, en eso oyó ruidos en la habitación de la Gryffindor, al poco rato salió ella en "pijama", el rubio quedó boquiabierto ante la visión de la castaña, pues solo llevaba un corpiño algo ajustado y unos boxers bastante pegados a su cuerpo.

-Que pasó Malfoy, pareciera que nunca has visto a una mujer en "pijama"

-Ja, he visto mejores Granger, y se puede saber ¿dónde te has metido toda la semana?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, ahora con tu permiso voy a desayunar

-Así que ahora resulta que en lugar de ser la puritana que todos piensan que eres, resultas tan desinhibida como Pansy

-No… a tu novia no hay quien le gane en eso, yo solo te tome un poco de confianza, pero si tanto te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer. Nunca pensé que fueras tan pudoroso Malfoy

-Yo nunca dije que me moleste Granger y el pudor me tiene sin cuidado por mi paséate desnuda.

-Tampoco llego a tanto, además que pensara mi novio de mi, no creo que le guste que me desnude frente al pervertido de Malfoy. Este comentario sorprendió al rubio, como que la castaña tenia novio, desde cuando.

-Y se puede saber quien es tu novio, por que según sé el único que alguna vez se fijo en ti fue Víctor Krum y el sigue en Drumstang.

-Ja, Víctor es pasado, actualízate Malfoy…- pero al ver que el chico se quedaba callado exclamo - pues bien ya que tanto te interesa te lo voy a decir mi novio es Harry, él es… el oficial por así decirlo.

-Potter, pero si el esta con la "Diosa de Gryffindor" Lavender no?, vamos Granger invéntate algo mejor

-Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy, Harry y yo tenemos una relación abierta, el puede tener aventuras con otras niñas y yo con otros niños sin que tengamos que discutir por ello.

Había oído bien, Granger teniendo aventuras, o sea que la come libros no era virgen, esto fue demasiado para el, siempre había tenido una imagen de Granger y ahora resultaba que la verdadera era completamente opuesta.

-O sea que tu y Potter en verdad están juntos

-Así es Rubito, desde el curso pasado

-Y tu y el ya se acostaron, _maldición_ eso lo había dicho sin pensar.

-Pues la verdad, si lo que quieres es saber si soy virgen, no la respuesta es no, por otro lado si tu pregunta es si Harry fue el primero, pues… tampoco.

-A no, entonces quien lo fue Granger, la comadreja, Krum.

-No, no fue ningún Gryffindor, de hecho fue alguien de tu casa, pero al igual que Víctor eso ya es pasado, y bien ahora me toca a mi, yo respondí a tus preguntas y espero lo mismo de ti primor.

Draco no lo creía, en verdad ella estaba totalmente irreconocible, y quien seria el que le robo la inocencia, si era de su casa en cuanto llegaran sus compañeros lo averiguaría, no cabía duda que Granger se estaba poniendo interesante, hasta quien sabe tal vez si podría dejar a Pansy y divertirse con ella un tiempo.

-Muy bien pregunta lo que quieras nena, soy todo oídos. Le dijo mostrando una sonrisa que sabía solo él era capaz de hacer.

-Bien, con quien fue tu primera vez Malfoy, por que se supone que ya tuviste una primera vez no.

-Pues aunque no lo creas fue con Pansy.

-Ahhh, y a cuantas has llevado a tu cama después de eso.

-No a muchas… unas diez más o menos.

-Así que no eres el semental que todos los Slytherin presumen, que desilusión.

-Mi lema es calidad, no cantidad Granger, y yo no sabía que estabas ansiosa por probarme, si quieres te puedo demostrar ahora mismo que los rumores son ciertos.

-No, no lo creo, bueno Malfoy un placer charlar contigo. Exclamo mientras se retiraba de la mesa y caminaba hasta su cuarto.

-Y a donde se supone que vas, te vas a volver a desaparecer.

-No te preocupes primor, ya se que no puedes vivir sin mi, solo voy a descansar a mi habitación. Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta dejando a un Malfoy completamente sorprendido.

Ella no lo entendía, por que le había contado todas esas cosas a Malfoy, se suponía que todas eran secretos, sobre todo lo de su noviazgo con Harry, y por que se mostraba tan desinhibida ante el rubio, lo admitía le gustaba provocarlo, pero le había prometido a Harry que nunca tendría nada con el por eso se pasaba todo el día en la sala de los menesteres leyendo, para evitar al rubio y cumplir la promesa hecha al ojiverde.

=FLASH BACK=

-Herms a quien estas mirando, no me digas que a Malfoy.

-Pues de hecho si, por que, celoso Harry, yo no digo nada cuando ves a Lavender o si.

-Pero Lavender no es tu peor enemigo, además no tienes suficiente con Ron, ahora también quieres a Malfoy.

-Harry tu tienes a Lavender, a Cho y a medio Hogwarts, yo no digo nada de tus "conquistas", así que pido el mismo trato de tu parte.

-Esta bien Herms, solo prométeme que no tendrás nada con Malfoy, por favor, no me importa que sea cualquier otro Slytherin, solo no te metas con Malfoy, ok.

-Esta bien, trataré, aunque no te prometo nada, tu sabes que es probable que el próximo curso el también sea premio anual y entonces no podré evitar la "convivencia"

-Dudo que Malfoy sea premio el próximo curso, le pregunte a McGonagall y me dijo que a lo mejor puede ser Zabini.

-En verdad, pues mira que el moreno no esta nada mal tampoco

Ambos rieron, pero a Harry no le gusto nada el comentario, pues recordó que fue Zabini quien le "gano" el paquete de la castaña meses antes.

=FIN FLASH BACK=

Así que decidió que lo mejor era evitar este fin de semana al rubio al igual que lo había hecho toda la semana, total el lunes llegarían los demás alumnos y sobre todo Harry con lo cual se olvidaría del rubio por un buen rato o eso era lo que ella pensaba.


	4. Cap 3 Despertares

**Hey pues aqui de nuevo, ya se que fue mucho tiempo de no actualizar asi que el dia de hoy dejo dos capitulos jejeje espero que les gusten besos¡**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Despertares**

El rubio no volvió a ver a la castaña sino hasta la noche del domingo, salio de su cuarto vestida con una mini azul rey y una blusa de tirantes color celeste que le quedaban bárbaros.

-Ahhh, así que hoy vas a ver a Potter, por eso te arreglaste Granger?.

-Celoso Malfoy… pues si, hoy llega Harry y planeó que se quede esta noche conmigo, digo si no te molesta que lo traiga primor.

-Por mi has lo que quieras, además yo también planeaba traer a Pansy esta noche.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos luego. Y salió rápidamente de la torre.

Draco bajó al gran comedor a cenar se puso su túnica pues quería ver la ceremonia de bienvenida, buscó a Pansy y a Blaise, y se sentó entre ellos en la mesa de su casa.

Entonces la vio, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya tenía la túnica puesta pero aún así pudo notar sus marcadas curvas y también pudo ver como cierto pelirrojo le tocaba la pierna sin que ella dijera nada, no lo podía creer en verdad era tan desinhibida como le había dicho. La ceremonia concluyo rápido y antes que Draco se diera cuenta la castaña y Potter ya no estaban.

-Pansy, vamos a que conozcas mi nueva torre, te sorprenderás con quien la comparto.

-Dime Draky, no me gusta que me dejes con la duda.

-Es sorpresa espera y veras.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió, en la sala, acomodados en unos puffs estaban Hermione y Potter, al parecer los estaban esperando, porque en cuanto entraron los dos sonrieron.

-Malfoy, Parkinson qué bueno que ya llegan, Harry y yo los estábamos esperando.

-Ah si y como para que nos esperaban.

-Pues como dijiste que esta noche traerías a Parkinson y yo iba a traer a Harry se nos ocurrió una idea.

-Suéltala de una vez lindura, que no quiero perder el tiempo, dijo Draco un poco fastidiado, jamás pensó lo que la castaña le iba a proponer.

-Pues bien tienes razón al grano, te propongo que estemos los cuatro juntos esta noche.

-! QUE ¡. Explícamelo bien porque creo que no te entendí. Contesto el chico mientras Pansy abría los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer la puritana de Granger estaba planeando prácticamente una orgía.

-Lo que oíste Malfoy, no crees que seria un poco tonto el estar los cuatro aquí y no aprovecharlo, digo obviamente venimos a lo mismo no.

-Vamos Malfoy, o a caso te da miedo que yo le guste mas a Parkinson que tu.

-Sueña Potter, esta bien nena, aceptamos tu oferta, pero hay un problema, donde lo hacemos, a mi me gustan las camas y aquí no hay una lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro.

-Eso es lo de menos Malfoy. Dijo Harry que con un movimiento de varita hizo un puff lo bastante grande para que los cuatro entraran cómodamente. Draco se sorprendió de la facilidad con que el ojiverde había hecho eso, _desde cuando Potter es tan poderoso_.

-Bueno, ya esta el escenario listo- dijo la castaña acomodándose sugestivamente en el puff- y los actores a qué hora piensan venir.

Los dos pelinegros sonrieron a la castaña y también se acomodaron en el puff, inmediatamente Harry y Hermione empezaron a besarse, Pansy solo miraba la escena un poco divertida, volteó a ver a Draco.

-No nos acompañas Draky, te estamos esperando, sobre todo yo, ven. Pero el rubio no se movió, no podía dejar de ver la forma en que Potter tocaba a la castaña, como si conociera cada parte de su cuerpo, y eso lo altero mucho, sobre todo cuando vio que ella correspondía al pelinegro de la misma forma.

-Pansy cambie de idea, vamonos. Pero antes que la chica se levantara una mano la tomo del brazo, al voltear vio algo que la sorprendió mucho, el cara rajada Potter dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen, ante lo cual la chica no se pudo resistir.

-Vamos Pansy, me vas a decir que Malfoy te va a privar de esta noche tan placentera que te ofrecemos… quédate. Le dijo el chico acercándose a su cuello y logrando que la chica se estremeciera.

-Lo siento Draco, pero yo prefiero quedarme con Harry y Hermione. La respuesta de la chica lo sorprendió mucho, no solo lo había llamada por su nombre, sino también a los dos Gryffindor, esto era demasiado para el.

-Como quieras, allá tu, si lo que quieres es revolcarte con Potter hazlo. Diciendo esto el rubio paso de largo y fue directo a su dormitorio, dejando solos a los tres amantes, lo que Draco no pudo notar fue la expresión de alivio de la castaña al ver que se marchaba.

Ya, solo en su cuarto no pudo conciliar el sueño, se había sorprendido de lo que había hecho, desde cuando el rey de Slytherin dejaba pasar una oportunidad como esta, porque lo molesto tanto la imagen de Potter acariciando a Hermione, pues definitivamente el hecho de que Pansy decidiera quedarse no le importo en lo más mínimo, no, el simplemente no entendía el por qué había actuado así y pensando esto se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la torre una conversación se desarrollaba entre una castaña y un pelinegro.

-Porque rayos no detuviste a Malfoy como yo lo hice con Parkinson.

-Para que querías que el estuviera, acaso no disfrutaste más estando solo los tres, además pudimos descartar definitivamente a Parkinson no.

-Pues si pudimos hacerlo, pero también sabes que tenemos una misión que cumplir o no… Morgana- La chica lo miro con una frialdad digna de un Slytherin – Sabes muy bien que debemos encontrar a la reencarnación de Merlín y el es un posible candidato.

-Se cual es nuestra misión… Nickolay, pero te recuerdo que fui yo la que te despertó o no lo recuerdas y creo que por ese simple hecho merezco un poco más de consideración y respeto.

= FLASH BACK=

Era una linda tarde de domingo, Hermione ya se había dado cuenta de los cambios que experimentaba y sabía el por que, no lo podía creer, ella era la reencarnación de Morgana, según había leído, y no solo eso, debía encontrar a la reencarnación de Nickolay Rasputin, de Valkiria y de Merlín. Simplemente era mucho que hacer, que bueno que había encontrado algunos libros con información, al menos tenía unas cuantas pistas para reconocer a las otras reencarnaciones, todas debían ser casi de la misma generación que ella, todas debían vivir en el mismo país que ella (gracias a esto había descartado a Krum como la posible reencarnación de Nickolay),y según se mencionaba después de haber despertado, una marca era colocada en su cuerpo como símbolo de quien era (justo como la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda detrás de su corazón, una cicatriz con forma de látigo); además también se mencionaban cuatro personalidades, aunque no decía a que reencarnaciones correspondían, la primera era el héroe, la segunda la erudita, el tercero el calculador y la ultima la conciliadora.

Gracias a estas personalidades había logrado dar con un posible candidato, Harry Potter, su amigo… EL HÉROE, sabía que él debía ser una de las reencarnaciones, lo había observado mucho tiempo y decidió que hoy sería la oportunidad de despertarlo, corrió hacía la sala común y para su fortuna lo encontró solo, pero al instante se dio cuenta que su plan tenía un gran fallo, como demonios lo iba a despertar, lo único que los libros decían era que la primer reencarnación despierta seguiría sus instintos y sabría como despertar a las otras, pero ella no tenía ni idea, así que decidió que las cosas tomaran su curso aún cuando no sabía el desenlace.

-Harry, hola que haces aquí solo. Pregunto un poco apenada y nerviosa.

-Herms hola, pues no se, se me antojo estar solo un momento, je, pero tu que haces aquí y dime por que estas tan nerviosa. Dijo el chico mientras notaba como su amiga se sonrojaba.

-Pues veras, es que yo…- entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, era una corazonada, pero pensó que funcionaría- Quería decirte lo mucho que me gustas Harry. El chico abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer y antes que el pudiera reaccionar la castaña comenzó a besarlo de una manera tan sensual que el no pudo resistirse.

-Herms estas completamente segura de esto, digo, yo pensé que te gustaba Ron- dijo una vez que se separaron para poder respirar- No es que me moleste pero a donde quieres llegar Hermione.

-Hasta las últimas consecuencias. Dijo mientras volvía a besarlo.

El moreno ya no puso resistencia la subió hasta el dormitorio de los chicos y puso varios hechizos en la puerta, la llevo hasta su cama y ambos empezaron a desvestirse, cuando los dos estaban llegando al clímax sucedió, Harry grito y se miro el brazo izquierdo donde una figura empezó a brillar, sintió como si un hierro incandescente quemara su piel, una vez que el dolor cesó pudo observar la figura que se había formado en su brazo, era un martillo, entonces volteó hacia la chica, la cual sonreía.

-Bienvenido Merlín, veo que al fin has despertado, sabia que no podía equivocarme. Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Merlín? Pues si que te equivocaste, yo soy Nickolay Rasputin y tu eres Morgana supongo. El chico la veía con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Valla, así que eres Nickolay, pues si tienes razón, yo soy Morgana, supongo que sabes porque te desperté no. Dijo ella con un tono de superioridad en la voz.

-Claro que lo se, el tiempo ha llegado no es así, y debemos despertar a los otros dos.

-Pues si, y cuanto antes descubramos quienes son, mejor, aún no sabemos en que bando vamos a quedar hasta que estemos los cuatro.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos, hay muchas chicas y chicos en Hogwarts así que ¿a probarlos todos no?

Pero durante lo que quedaba del curso no habían podido hallar a los otros dos y así tuvieron que irse de vacaciones, sin embargo, decidieron mantener las apariencias, creando el falso noviazgo entre los dos diciendo que era una relación abierta para no parecer un par de ninfomanos ante todo Hogwarts.

= FIN FLASH BACK=

-Y como poder olvidarlo, fue uno de los mejores despertares, pero no me cambies el tema, POR QUE NO DETUVISTE A MALFOY- dijo el chico casi colérico- Sabes que sospechamos de el desde las vacaciones.

-Ja, creí que tu me habías dicho que tuviera lo que quisiera con todos los Slytherin menos con Malfoy, además no se, el no concuerda, algo no me cuadra y no creo que el sea uno de nosotros. Aparentemente sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado sobre el chico, pues este empezó a calmarse.

-Si, ya recuerdo que te pedí que no te metieras con Malfoy, pero eso era cuando aún no aceptaba del todo quien era, aun así no deja de ser una opción Morgana, no lo olvides. Y sin esperar una respuesta salio de la sala y bajo de la torre.

Ella solo sonrío, deshizo el hechizo sobre el puff y entro a su cuarto a ducharse y tratar de dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, pero al pasar junto a la habitación del rubio algo la hizo detenerse, el estaba gritando, se acerco a la puerta y lo confirmo- NOOO, no la toques maldito- la chica entro al cuarto y se acerco a la cama del chico, toco su frente y sin saber porque, lo beso, al instante el chico se tranquilizó y siguió durmiendo plácidamente,_ seguramente el que su cuarto sea Gryffindor en verdad lo esta afectando_, pensó. La castaña salía del cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido lanzada por los aires al tratar de entrar, supuso que era porque su ocupante se encontraba adentro y sin mas fue a su recamara se ducho y se metió a dormir.

* * *

**listo... ahora pasen al segundo de este dia, jejejeje y dejen reviews si les gustaron :P**


	5. Cap 4 Valkiria

**He aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y en verdad espero no tardar tanto en actualizar¡ besos¡**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Valkiria**

Harry estaba algo impaciente, ya llevaban una semana en el colegio y aún no habían podido identificar a los otros dos.

-Harry te ocurre algo, te noto un poco raro estos días. Le dijo un preocupado pelirrojo a su amigo mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor.

-No Ron, no pasa nada es solo el siguiente encuentro de Quidditch, ya sabes que nos toca contra Slytherin y siempre se pone feo antes de los partidos.

-Ah si, demonios me había olvidado por completo, creo que tendré que empezar a cubrirme las espaldas.

-No has visto a Herms, se me hace raro que aún no haya bajado a desayunar.

-Je, preocupado por tu "novia", pensé que sabías que el desayuno lo toma en su torre, no creo que baje hasta las clases.

-Demonios, necesitaba hablar con ella ahora, pero ya que, bueno me adelanto, te veo en clase. Y diciendo esto se levantó y se fue del gran comedor.

Iba por los pasillos rumbo a su clase de transformaciones cuando una linda chica con cabellera de fuego lo interrumpió.

-Hola Harry, espero no importunarte, tienes prisa?. Preguntó con un aire de inocencia.

-Nunca tengo prisa si se trata de una jovencita hermosa, que deseas Ginny. Dijo mientras sonreía de una forma encantadora, pues gracias a su nueva personalidad el chico se había vuelto todo un seductor.

-Bueno es que me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer en la tarde, después de clases claro.

-Mmmm, déjame pensar… no, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy libre en la tarde y si quieres soy todo tuyo. Exclamo abriendo los brazos hacia una Ginny que empezaba a ponerse del color de su pelo.

-Bu… Bueno, te veo en la higuera del lago a las 5, hasta luego. Y salió corriendo hacía su salón de clases.

-Vaya si que le gusto a esta niña, je- exclamo para sí el chico- Te estaré esperando Ginny Weasley.

Volvía a caminar cuando sintió un leve jalón que le hizo dar vuelta la cara.

-Me podrías esperar, o ya no te importa que tu "novia" no llegue contigo.

-Ah, por fin bajas, te estuve esperando en el gran comedor, por educación me hubieras mandado una lechuza diciendo que no bajas a desayunar hoy. Le dijo un furibundo Harry a la castaña que acababa de llegar junto a el.

-Lo se, me quede dormida y no pude bajar, tuve que desayunar en la torre, pero ya estoy aquí, ahora cambiando de tema – Dijo mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el aula de transformaciones – que has descubierto.

-Nada todavía, según lo que sabemos nos faltan dos personalidades no?, la conciliadora y el calculador, pues bien – Dijo con una pequeña pausa - no tengo idea de quien pueda ser la chica, y tú que tal.

- Tengo mis sospechas, de hecho para el chico me limito a buscarlo en una sola casa – dijo la castaña con un tono de inteligencia – ya que solo hay un tipo de alumnos que cumplen con ese requisito.

-Slytherin… no? – Harry parecía algo molesto, aunque concordaba con su "novia", solo los Slytherin podían tener esa personalidad – y ya tienes a tus posibles sospechosos.

-Sip, pero aún no doy con el, aunque no me faltan muchos - Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – A propósito, te veré hoy en la tarde o estarás ocupado con tu búsqueda. Dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Estaré ocupado hoy, mejor te busco mañana.

-Como quieras. La chica se sentó y empezó a sacar sus cosas para la clase.

Ya casi terminaban el día, solo faltaban dos clases más, afortunadamente para ella, le tocaba con los Slytherin en las mazmorras. Ya casi llegaba cuando lo vio, rubio, atlético, blanco casi pálido, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy y parecía estar esperándola.

-Granger, necesito hablar contigo – el chico se veía un poco preocupado.

-Que necesitas primor, que quieres saber ahora. Dijo con un tono de burla en la voz pues la situación le estaba causando mucha gracia.

-QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON TÚ Y POTTER A PANSY LA OTRA NOCHE. Exclamo casi a los gritos.

-Nada que tú no le hayas hecho ya, pero no te exaltes no fue para tanto - dijo la chica de lo más divertida – Me vas a decir que Harry tuvo razón y Parkinson ya no quiere estar contigo.

-No es eso, es solo que – contesto el chico ya más calmado y con un tono de preocupación – ya no es la misma, es como si le hubieran quitado parte de su alma.

-Je je je, deliras primor, ya te lo dije. nosotros no le hicimos absolutamente nada que no le hubiesen hecho antes, a lo mejor solo esta deprimida por otra cosa, ya sabes como somos las mujeres, por todo nos pega la depre, así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías.

-Por esta vez confiare en ti Granger, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de la otra noche, de ahora en adelante cuando lleves a Potter o a alguna de tus conquistas me avisas para no llevar yo a las mías, y yo hago lo mismo, te parece.

-Como quieras primor, por mi no hay problema, además no creo llevar a Harry en un tiempo, por si tu quieres aprovechar mi pequeño momento de abstinencia. Contesto la chica con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y diciendo esto continuó su camino a las mazmorras.

Draco la siguió y al llegar al aula tuvieron que sentarse juntos por que ya no había más lugares. Snape explicaba el efecto de la nueva poción y sus ingredientes.

-Esta poción se utiliza para crear personalidades alternas, lo cual le permite al mago o bruja que la toma, adoptar una personalidad contraria a la cual posee, ahora… alguien podría decirme de que poción estoy hablando, que no sea Granger. Un rubio y un pelinegro levantaron la mano.

-Valla me sorprende que esta vez sepa algo, a ver Potter de que poción se trata. Dijo con un tono de burla y sarcasmo en la voz.

-Es la_ Practus Contrares_, la utilizaron muchos magos en la guerra contra Voldemort, para tomar un poco de valor y poder enfrentar a sus mortífagos.

-Bien Potter, 5 puntos para Gryffindor y 5 para Slytherin por que el señor Malfoy iba a contestar lo mismo. Ahora las instrucciones están en la pizarra, si no hay preguntas comiencen a preparla… si Granger. Exclamó el profesor con algo de fastidio en la voz.

-Profesor, la poción podría servir para exponer una personalidad en caso de que la persona ya cuente con dos? Harry volteo a ver a la castaña inquisitivamente.

-No, sin embargo, si esta persona ya cuenta con otra personalidad, la poción no tendrá efecto y dicha persona seguirá actuando de la misma manera en que lo hace a diario. Ahora… si ya respondí a su pregunta Granger y no hay otras- dijo con un tono molesto en la voz- comiencen a preparar las pociones.

Como siempre Hermione fue la primera en acabar, al rubio no le faltaba mucho, pero su poción comenzó a tomar un color azul en lugar de tomar el tono rosa de la de Hermione.

-Maldición, que demonios hice mal, seguí todos los pasos, no olvide ninguno, que demonios pasa. La chica volteó a ver a su compañero y examinó su poción.

-No te exaltes primor, solo debes dejar caer tres gotas de sangre de dragon y listo.

-Pero en las instrucciones no dice eso, por que crees que funcionara.

-Porque yo lo hice, fue una corazonada y funciono, pero si no quieres seguir mi consejo sigue como vas. La castaña sabía eso porque Morgana había sido una de las mejores brujas creando pociones, con lo cual dedujo el truco rápidamente.

El chico vertio las tres gotas de sangre de dragon y revolvió su poción viendo con sorpresa como esta iba tomando un color rosa idéntico a la que reposaba en el caldero de su compañera.

-Valla, tus trucos si que funcionan, puedo preguntar si ya la habías hecho antes Granger, porque esa seria una ventaja injusta no crees. Draco lo dijo porque creyó que la castaña había utilizado la poción para volverse la persona que actualmente era.

-No lo creo, un Slytherin hablando de justicia - Exclamo mientras sonreía burlonamente - no te preocupes primor de hecho es la primera vez que oigo de ella, pero veo que su preparación no es muy complicada.

-Así que no la tomaste para volverte quien ahora eres. Preguntó el rubio de una forma que denotaba mucha curiosidad.

-No primor, si me volví así te aseguro que fue por voluntad propia y no a causa de una poción. Contesto mientras le sonreía de una forma misteriosa.

-No te lo creo, ahh y por favor deja de llamarme "primor" suficiente tengo con que Pansy me llame "Draky". Dijo el rubio con una cara de fastidio tremenda.

-Pues no, no te dejo de decir así y si no te gusta ni modo… a mi si, mejor convence a Parkinson para que ya no te diga Draky. Hermione hablo con una voz melosa y chillona que asemejaba a la de la morena, esto provocó que el rubio riera.

-Ja, esta bien Granger, solo porque me agrada tu nueva personalidad dejare que me llames como te guste.

-Primor de casualidad tendrás algún frasquito que te sobre y puedas prestármelo.

-Mmmm, si aquí tengo uno toma… pero para que lo quieres. El rubio alzo una ceja.

-Ahhh, pues no se, pienso que sería divertido guardar un poco de Practus y confirmar sus efectos después, no crees. El chico se sorprendió de que esa idea no se le hubiese ocurrido a él antes.

-Si, creo que es buena idea Granger, esta nueva mentalidad bromista y maléfica que tienes en realidad esta empezando a agradarme - Y ayudo a la castaña a guardar un poco de poción en los frascos - pero no se te olvide llamarme para ver el espectáculo ok.

-No te preocupes, no creo que te pierdas de nada, bueno primor, ya me voy. La chica se levanto y se acerco a un pelinegro que también iba de salida.

-Este, si… adiós Granger, _Merlín si que cambio no puedo creer que ahora sea así, parece más una Slytherin que una Gryffindor, pero me gusta más así_. Esto último lo dijo para sus adentros ya que no quería que nadie se enterara que Granger comenzaba a gustarle.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de Hogwarts se desarrollaba una escena poco común entre dos ojiverdes, un guapo moreno de Slytherin y un no menos guapo pelinegro de Gryffindor.

-Potter, te digo que necesito hablar con Hermione a solas, así que has el favor de irte.

-Mira Zabini, yo no me voy a ningún lado, sabes bien que Herms, no quiere volver a verte, así que aléjate.

-Eso lo decide ella Potter- y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacía la castaña- Hermione tenemos que hablar, por favor, porque te alejaste, que hice mal, creí que todo iba bien, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo yo se que esta vez si funcionara.

-Blaise, lo siento, simplemente yo no pude continuar después de ese día, veras es que, me di cuenta que en realidad no te quería, me di cuenta que yo quería a Harry así que para que seguir mintiéndote, lo siento de verdad, pero lo nuestro se acabó y ya no quiero regresar contigo. La cara del chico se ensombreció cuando la castaña pronunció la última frase.

-Esta bien Granger, si crees que lo nuestro no puede volver a ser, te dejare en paz y no volveré a molestarte - volteó hacía el pelinegro, el cual tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro que molesto mucho al moreno - Por ahora ganas Potter pero no se te olvide esto: ELLA FUE MÍA, ANTES QUE TUYA.

Inmediatamente al pelinegro se le borró la sonrisa y se marcho llevándose del brazo a la castaña.

-Estas bien Blaise, ya veras como ella cambia de opinión, ese maldito cara rajada no se saldrá con la suya esta vez, ella aún te quiere.

-No Crabbe, no se porque siento que esta vez si la perdí, maldición, y pensar que un día la tuve solo para mi, pero no se que demonios paso esa tarde, ella estaba segura no la obligue a nada, solo recuerdo que grito, salió corriendo, y al otro día termino conmigo.

=FLASH BACK=

Era la tarde de un domingo, dos jóvenes se besaban en los pasillos, con una pasión y un deseo irrefrenable. Cuando se separaron para respirar la chica dijo:

-Blaise, podemos ir a un aula que esté vacía, no quiero que nos encuentre algún profesor o Peeves.

-Claro que si muñeca, aquí hay una cerca ven vamos. Ambos entraron y en cuanto el moreno cerro la puerta la chica se le fue a los besos, y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, el moreno tomo su mano deteniéndola.

-Hermione… estas segura, mira que en serio yo puedo esperar, no me molestaría, y no quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando. Ella sonrío.

-Estoy completamente segura, esta vez quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma, además tú no eres como los demás Slytherin, eres mi novio y por eso confío plenamente en ti, así que esta vez estoy lista.

El chico sonrío ampliamente, de verdad le encantaba esa castaña, y por fin los dos serían uno solo, así que sin más preámbulo, la llevo hasta la mesa, donde la recostó tiernamente, mientras ella terminaba de quitarle la camisa, el empezó a desabotonar su blusa, al poco rato los dos estaban completamente desnudos, el joven se alejó para contemplar el cuerpo de su novia.

-Merlín, Hermione estas hermosa y tienes un cuerpazo. Dijo mientras veía cada curva de la castaña, su fino cuello, los hermosos senos de tamaño perfecto y firmes, la estrecha cintura, su curvilínea cadera y esas piernas, no pudo evitar pensar que había valido la pena dejar de ser un mujeriego por ella.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal, no se como tienes el cuerpo tan definido si no eres jugador de Quidditch. El chico sonrío.

-Eso es porque me ejercito todas las mañanas amor. Y diciendo esto se acerco a la castaña comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla, hasta que la chica estuvo lista.

-Tranquila amor, no te pasará nada. Exclamo para que la chica se relajara y la experiencia no fuera dolorosa sino placentera.

Ella se relajo y el la penetro cuidadosamente, cuando se aseguro que ella no tenia dolor, comenzó a penetrarla mas rápidamente, ella se apretó al chico, jamás había sentido algo así antes, enterró sus uñas en la espalda del moreno y se dejo envolver por la sensación de placer que la embargaba, ambos estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la castaña sintió un ardor tremendo el cual rápidamente se volvió un dolor insoportable, sentía como si le hubiesen prendido fuego a una determinada parte de su espalda, no lo aguantó más y soltó un grito, el chico se aparto de ella rápidamente creyendo que la había lastimado, en cuanto ella se sintió libre levantó su ropa y salió corriendo, dejando a un confuso moreno desnudo en el aula.

Al otro día la vio a la hora del desayuno, había querido ir por ella a su sala común, pero consideró que sería muy arriesgado que un Slytherin fuese solo a territorio Gryffindor, una vez que acabaron de desayunar ella había volteado a verlo y le hizo una señal para que ambos salieran del gran comedor, el moreno entendió perfectamente y se levanto de su mesa diciendo una excusa para que sus amigos no le hicieran preguntas. Ya fuera del comedor se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Disculpa si fui muy brusco ayer, no era mi intención lastimarte, estas bien?, porque me quede muy preocupado. La chica levantó sus ojos lo que hizo que el moreno la soltara, por alguna razón esos no eran los ojos de Hermione, de su novia, parecía otra persona, esa fría mirada solo se la había visto a Malfoy.

-Lo siento Blaise, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos, trata de ser feliz y olvídate de mí. Y sin esperar respuesta se marcho dejando al chico confundido nuevamente y triste, muy triste.

=FIN FLASH BACK=

-Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, maldita sea, y resultó que me dejo por el estupido cara rajada de Potter - El moreno vio a su amigo el cual solo atinó a pasarle un brazo encima del hombro a manera de consuelo - Crabbe ni una palabra de lo que te acabo de contar a nadie, en especial a Malfoy. Pero tarde se dio cuenta que unos ojos grises lo veían fijamente mientras se acercaban.

-Qué es lo que no debe decir Crabbe en especial a mí ?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, su mirada era fría y llena de ira, el no iba a permitir ese comportamiento - Y bien Blaise habla o te hago hablar y sabes muy bien que tipo de métodos utilizo.

-Esta bien Draco - dijo el moreno resignado – Solo prométeme que no te reirás y no empezaras a insultarme hasta que termine de hablar. Zabini le contó al rubio lo que ya le había contado a Crabbe y cuando termino solo espero la respuesta de su amigo.

- Ahhh, así que tú fuiste el Slytherin que desvirgo a Granger, eso lo entiendo, ella me comentó algo así, lo que no entiendo es la parte en la que mencionas que ella era tu novia. El moreno se sorprendió de que Draco actuara tan calmado, sobre todo cuando dijo que Hermione le había contado algo, pero no quiso decir nada.

-Pues si, ya llevábamos un tiempo de novios, desde que ella intercedió por nosotros para que no nos mandaran a Azkaban. El rubio se sorprendió.

-Y porque razón no me dijiste absolutamente nada.

-Que querías que te dijera Draco, para ti ella era solo una sangre sucia. El rubio se ofendió por el comentario de su amigo.

-Por si no lo notaste Zabini, yo deje de fastidiar y ofender a Granger desde el mismo incidente que provocó que tú te fijaras en ella, no eras el único que le agradecía que nos hubiera salvado el pellejo. El moreno lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta que era cierto Draco no había ofendido a la castaña desde el curso anterior.

Harry esperaba en la higuera jugueteando con un frasquito que contenía una sustancia rosa, el había guardado un poco de la poción, pues había entendido el verdadero propósito de la pregunta que su "novia" le había hecho a Snape - _Profesor, la poción podría servir para exponer una personalidad en caso de que la persona ya cuente con dos?_- ella tenía razón el _Practus Contrares_ les ayudaría mucho y les ahorraría muchas energías, en eso ve como una chica se acerca hacía donde se encontraba, al instante escondió la poción entre su túnica.

-Hola, lamento mucho el haberte hecho esperar, vine lo mas rápido que pude. Ella lucía un poco agitada, por lo que imaginó que había estado corriendo.

-No te apures, no hacía mucho que yo había llegado… y bien que quieres hacer pequitas, como dije anteriormente soy todo tuyo. Exclamó el pelinegro mientras le brindaba a la chica una sonrisa seductora, muy parecida a la de cierto rubio, pero que el pelinegro había logrado perfeccionar y mejorar.

-Pues no se – Dijo ella algo nerviosa pues no había planificado nada – esta bien si solo nos sentamos a hablar.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi no hay problema. Dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas y se sentaba.

-Harry te puedo hacer una pregunta – el chico la miro y movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Que era lo que estabas jugando antes de que yo llegara.

-Ahh, esto – dijo mientras sacaba la poción de su túnica – Es una poción que preparamos hoy con snape – de repente se le ocurrió una loca idea… y si le daba un poco de poción a la pelirroja, ella no estaba entre sus sospechosas, pero sería divertido ver que hacía con una personalidad más aventada – Te gustaría probar un poco, no es venenosa. Dijo mientras le extendía el frasco a la pelirroja, la cual lo veía un poco desconfiada, Harry sonrío.

-Está bien, si tú dices que no es venenosa, no me haría ningún daño probar - Y diciendo esto tomo el frasco y bebió un trago de su contenido, la poción tenía un sabor dulce, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo común – Creo que tu poción no sirve – exclamó un poco decepcionada – que efecto se supone que debía tener.

-No, ninguno, es una poción para… endulzar el alma y sentir tranquilidad todo el día - El estaba muy sorprendido… por una magnifica casualidad había encontrado a Valkiria, pero… por que había reencarnado en una niña, porque a sus ojos Ginny Weasley seguía siendo una niña – y dime te gustó el sabor – pregunto tratando de idear la mejor forma de despertarla.

-Pues si, sabia algo dulce así que supongo que esta surtiendo efecto.

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a los dormitorios, ambos estaban sentados en la sala común, cuando vio que la pelirroja bostezaba, eso lo devolvió a su plan, tenía que actuar rápido, si ella subía a los dormitorios de chicas su oportunidad estaba pérdida.

-Mmmm, Ginny, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero no se como lo vayas a tomar – el la miró con una cara de cachorro perdido ella no dijo nada así que el continuo – Sabes, desde hace mucho me siento atraído hacía ti, de todas las maneras posibles. La mirada de la chica brillo, esto tenía que ser un sueño, Harry nuevo-sexy-dios-de-Gryffindor Potter le dijo que ella lo atraía.

-De verdad, digo, no es que no me encante la idea, pero a que quieres llegar conmigo Harry.

-Quiero que seas mi novia Ginny y quiero que seas mía esta noche, que dices. El sonrío, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, el pelinegro sabía lo que quería.

-Esta bien Harry. El pelinegro la tomo de la mano y se encamino a los dormitorios de chicos, donde realizó un hechizo para que su cama por dentro se volviera un cuarto y tener así más privacidad para disfrutar con la pelirroja.

Era media noche cuando en el dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor se oyó un grito desgarrador, sin embargo solo un pelinegro lo escucho, y por ello sonreía satisfecho.

-Hola Valkiria, me da gusto volver a verte.

-Nickolay, que… grata sorpresa – el chico se sorprendió de haber sido reconocido tan fácilmente – Y dime, cuantos ya estamos despiertos, acaso soy la última. Dijo la joven mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-No, de hecho eres la tercera, esta vez la primera en despertar fue Morgana, pero dime Valkiria como me reconociste.

-Es fácil Nickolay, te encanta ser importante, en todas las veces que hemos reencarnado siempre consigues hacerlo en la persona más popular o poderosa de la época, y mira que esta vez tu reencarnación es de las personalidades más importantes del mundo mágico, nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter – Dijo mientras contemplaba la reciente cicatriz en su brazo derecho – Así que esta vez me tocó la espada y tu que arma tienes si se puede saber.

-Me toco el martillo… bueno tienes razón, no se como pero esta vez me toco ser alguien muy importante, aunque no entiendo porque reencarnaste en una niña como Ginny Weasley.

-Veras, no se como decirlo, pero si no te diste cuenta Ginny ya no es una niña… y bien que arma le toco esta vez a Morgana, pero mejor aún dime en quien reencarno Morgana. Exclamo la chica curiosa.

-Pues le tocó su arma favorita… el látigo, y reencarno en Hermione Granger, digo era de suponerse, le encanta ser la maquiladora de las ideas no.

-Así que Herms es Morgana, ahhh, por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con ella, y por eso decías que era tu "novia", ahora entiendo, y bien algo más que deba saber.

-No, por ahora no, así que porque no dormimos. Le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, me parece buena idea – dijo ella mientras se recostaba en el pecho del chico - pero responde, como supiste que era yo y no cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts. El ojiverde sonrió aún más y volteó su cara para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Recuerdas la poción que te dije que tomaras en la tarde – la joven asintió, pero aún no entendía – Pues bien resulta que era Practus Contrares, y a Morgana se le ocurrió la gran idea de utilizarla para ahorrarnos tiempo y energía. La joven solo pudo sonreír, de verdad tanto Hermione como Morgana se complementaban a la perfección, ahora entendía el por que Hermione había sido la elegida de esta ocasión, y sin más la pelirroja dejo que el sueño la alcanzara en el pecho del ojiverde, el cual hacía lo mismo.


End file.
